Into a Land of Myth and Magic
by Lunatris262
Summary: Ashley was in her room, having a nightmare when a woman appeared. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged in front of the king of Camelot for being a sorceress. When she meets some people along the way, will they gain her trust? Or will she run? What happens when she meets a certain raven-haired boy? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Seventeen year-old, Ashley sat on her bed, reading, of course. It's was around one o'clock in the morning, her sister was asleep and her father still at work. _He promised he would be home early._ Ashley sighs. "Well, Ashley, none of your friends are up. You just finished a four hundred page book in a few hours, and nothing is on television. Sleep or write?" Ashley contemplates for a moment, "I guess I'll write, considering again, it's a Friday night and I have a date with a wizard. Yeah, I wish," she chuckles, picking up her laptop. "If people hear me talking to myself, they will think I'm weird. Right now, they only think that I am insane."

Ashley pulls her dark brown hair from her face. Even in a ponytail, it falls to the middle of her back. She starts writing the ending to her adventurous novel that she eventually plans on getting published, right after she rides a dragon. She pushes her black glasses up to her face, even with them, she still squints. Ashley pulls on her 'Geek and Proud' blue t-shirt, with all of the fandoms she follows on the back. Her black yoga pants fall just to her ankles, and she wears her black converse sneakers. A colorful blue bandana is tied in a bow to keep the hair from her face, though she has a red one on her right wrist. A small charm bracelet decorates her left wrist, her best friend Isabelle got her a book charm, Ashley's sister, Katherine, gave her a pen charm, and her father got her a dragon charm. Ashley had bought herself a castle and an 'a' charm. She was an above average student, even though during class she daydreamed a lot. Her unconscious mind taking the notes, while she transported into a fantasy world.

Ashley closed her laptop, satisfied with the heart-wrenching chapter that would send chills down anyone's spine. _Man, I really like torturing my characters. I might actually have a 'problem'._ Ashley checks her phone, it's two a.m. She picks up her book again. Then, her eyes begin to close, and she turns off the lamp next to her bed, grabbing her stuffed dragon that her father had given her.

Then, Ashley succumbs to sleep, and the nightmares take over. A woman with black hair and striking green eyes walks up to her, clutching a dagger in her fist. She is slightly taller than Ashley, by about three or four inches, and wears a black lacy dress. She starts to talk in an odd language, for some reason, Ashley knows what the woman in black is doing. But, before she can react, a tortured scream erupts from Ashley's lips, and three men rush in. One has raven-black hair and expressive blue eyes. Another has golden hair and blue eyes, and the last has long brown hair and the same colored eyes.

Ashley wakes up in a sweat, panting, and sees that it has only been an hour. And that her dad still isn't home. As she turns on her side, about to close her eyes, she sees a figure in the corner. "Hello, Ashley," says a bitter voice. The same voice Ashley had heard in her dream. It all happens so fast. Ashley tries to scream, but doesn't, for fear of putting her sister in danger. There is a bright flash, and the girl is in a field of grass, with a castle ahead of her. Men on horses come to the girl, red capes flying behind them.

"Bind the sorceress! We will take her to the king!" Then, the events of what had just happened all catch up with Ashley, and she begins crying.

* * *

**So, I will put up a new chapter ASAP. It's already half way written. Reviews are greatly appreciated. By the way, I have an announcement to make. I have made a forum, it's called "Merlin Prompts" and you can leave me prompts/ideas for me to write and I will get to them as soon as I get the chance. With school starting up, my updates may slow down a little, but I promise to keep updating at least once a week.**

**By the way, funny story actually, this is how I view future me. And the nightmare that Ashley had... yeah, that was actually mine. I went to sleep after watching Merlin and had (and am still having) nightmares/dreams about Morgana killing me. So, yeah, I don't know if it's my alarm or the dream that makes me want to have a heart attack when I wake up, so it's probably both.**

** See you next chapter! Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is my sister? Is she okay? I haven't done anything! Where am I?"

"Camelot. Now, quiet, sorceress! You have no right to speak." The men throw her onto a horse and bring her to Camelot. They drag her into the castle, and throw her on the ground in front of the king, where she kneels, sniffling.

"What is your name?" The king asked sternly.

"Ashley," she states, looking up at the man, realizing that he is one of the people from her dreams, she flinches away in fear.

"I am your king! You will address me as such."

"I haven't done anything wrong! Please! I… I don't know what happened! I was in my room and then this woman appeared and there was a bright light. The next thing I knew I was in the field and the men bound me," Ashley begins hyperventilating, then continues to sob on the ground.

Then, a lanky man, the raven haired boy from Ashley's dream, steps up to the king. "Sire, this is only a mere girl. She is going into shock and has clearly just experienced a traumatic event. Clearly, she cannot continue."

Then, the king crouches down to Ashley, trying unsuccessfully to put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe her," he says, looking straight into her eyes. "Do you think you can explain, please?" he says kindly, "You can call me Arthur."

Ashley takes a deep breath, "I was in my room, writing, and I was tired, so I went to sleep. My doors were locked because I was home alone. My sister was asleep, also. I had a nightmare and when I woke up… there was a woman… she was in my dream. I was so scared. 'Hello, Ashley,' she said, but it was in a bitter voice, like she hated me. I didn't want her to hurt my sister, so I stayed quiet. There was a bright light, I was scared. There was a bright light and I was in the field. You knights called me a sorceress and dragged me here. I don't know where I am, what year it is. All I know is that my little sister… no! Kathy! What if the woman hurt her? No!" Ashley holds her head in her hands and shudders, hyperventilating, but then it turns into gasps. She hears someone whispering to her, but doesn't understand the words.

People crowd around Ashley, trying to calm her down, only making her more nervous. She never liked crowds or being with too many people at once. Then, she passes out, which probably was better because her breathing evened out after.

{}{}{}{}{}

Merlin was whispering for her to calm down and that she was safe. Then, guards began to crowd around them, Arthur and Guinevere did the same. Then, they backed away when Merlin told them to give Ashley space. Gaius was in the lower town, and would be gone for another week or two, leaving Merlin as acting physician.

Then, the girl promptly passed out. "Merlin, you are relived from your duties as my manservant for the rest of the day. Take Ashley to the physician's chambers and take care of her." Merlin nods, scooping the girl into his arms, carrying her down the corridors and up three flights of stairs. When Merlin lays her down on the cot, he hears her whispering.

Then, she starts sobbing in her sleep, whimpering and thrashing, Merlin eventually has to strap her down on the cot. He can only wonder what can scare this girl only a few, maybe three, years younger than him.

{}{}{}{}{}

_Ashley sits in a cage, no, a cell. Her hands are bound together, ankles in chains, gagged, and having an extremely painful headache. In the cell, there is only darkness, and silence, except for the deafening clanks of the chains when they rattled and echoed off the wall. She cries as blood drips down her arms and torso from the last torture session. Burns and bruises litter her body. But, it isn't the physical pain that makes her cry, it is the emotional agony. Being forgotten, left to rot and be tortured until she eventually succumbs to death, which she would greet with open arms if given the option. They always threaten to do it, and she begs for it to be over with, but they never kill her. They never give her a release. The door opens, letting a little light through, and the skinny boy with a neckerchief walks in. He begins to walk over to the cell._

But before he could get there, Ashley wakes up from her nightmare in a cold sweat, only to find that she is restrained. "No, no! This can't be real! I was a dream! No!" she weeps, tears falling down her face. Merlin shoots up from the chair and tries to console the crying girl, but she yelps, flinching away whenever he touches her.

"Hey, it was just a dream. You are safe here, I promise. No one is going to hurt you." She keeps staring daggers at him. "Would you like me to take off the restraints? You were thrashing, I didn't want you to get hurt." Ashley nods, brown eyes searching the room in fear, finding a means of escape, the wooden door. As soon as Merlin unties the straps, Ashley sprints for the door. Just at that moment, the other man from her nightmare, the one with long brown hair blocks her from getting out, gripping her wrist with a gloved hand. Ashley tries to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" she growls.

"I can't do that sweetheart. You see, Princess gave Merlin and I orders that we are to watch over you. And if we lose you that would be a problem."

"I won't make it easy for you and don't call me sweetheart," she snarls.

"I love a challenge! What's your name? I'm Gwaine."

"Ashley," she says, finally wrenching herself away from the knight, rubbing her wrist, which is already turning a nice shade of purple. "Thanks, I needed a temporary bracelet embedded into my skin," she seethes. "You know, as much as I _love_ learning the names of the men holding me here against my will, I would much rather be kicking the _hell_ out of the woman who brought me here."

"Wow, Merlin, we've got a feisty one to look after."

"I am overjoyed that you are amused by my current predicament. Thank you for your compassion, it is _greatly_ appreciated, _Gwaine_," Ashley says, voice dripping with sarcasm. She walks over to the cot, and sits down on it, crossing her arms.

"Got a bit of an attitude, too. I can't wait for Princess to deal with her, eh, Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes flicker from Ashley to Gwaine, "She's right, Gwaine, no one has been understanding of her problem." He looks at Ashley, "I'm really sorry. Maybe if you tell us more about the woman who brought you here-"

"All I know about her, is that she normally wears a black dress, has black hair, and cold green eyes! Also, whenever I see her in my nightmares, she is trying to kill me or torture me, and you, Gwaine, and Blondie show up in the middle of it! I never know which side you all are on, with my luck it would probably be hers. Oh, yeah, and that she ripped me out of my life, and put me someplace where I don't know anyone and can't get in touch with any of my friends or family. Even if I get home, no one will believe me!" Then, Ashley covers her face in her hands, remembering all the names she had been called, the fangirl conversation with her best friend that night. Telling her sister goodnight while staying up to write.

Then, she begins crying. No one tries to stop her tears, no one tries to calm her. She takes a few shaking breaths. Then, they become calmer, until they are normal again. She closes her eyes, exhaling, then opening them, "I'm sorry… I'm not normally like this. I can see you were only trying to help me. You haven't tried to hurt me. I just, don't understand. I'm a girl that people call a freak and weird. Why would she want me?" Ashley has her fists clenched so hard that they shake. "I'm not special or anything. I'm an outcast. Always have been, always will be."

"Hey, I don't believe that," Merlin says, taking a seat on the cot next to Ashley, he puts an arm around her shoulders, "I think that you are great."

"I've been terrible to both of you. What even gives you the faintest idea that I am even remotely nice?"

"Well, one, you have a brilliant sense of humor. And two… you apologized. Some people are too conceited to do that. I think, if you want to, we would be great friends. I promise, I will not hurt you." Gwaine walks over and sits on the other side of Ashley, holding her hand.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either. I'm sorry that I seemed rude before, it's just the way I am," he says softly. Ashley nods, then hears footsteps coming from outside the door. She looks from one side to another in panic.

"Who is that? It's going to be her. I can't let her find me," Ashley stands up and bolts to the door, which happens to lead to Merlin's bedroom. She runs in, and locks it.

She leans her back up against the door, and shivers. The men wouldn't give her to the woman, they promised to keep her safe. And, who was Gwaine talking about when he said, "Princess"? Ashley suddenly wishes for a jacket because it is freezing. Then, she leans her head back against the wall, wondering what the men could be talking about, and who the person was.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur pushes the door open, walking into the room, "How's Ashley?" He glances around the room, realizing that the girl isn't there, "You idiots! You've lost her, haven't you?" his voice booms off the walls, even being heard in Merlin's room, scaring Ashley.

Merlin shouts after this, but not as loud, "No! We haven't lost her!" Then, he lets the volume of his voice drop, "I think she trusts me. Well, us," he says, motioning to Gwaine and himself, "But, then, she finally began to know she was safe, when you came stomping down the hallway. Ashley ran into my room, because she thought the woman was coming to get her. By the way, I think the woman is Morgana, that's how Ashley described her."

Gwaine walks up to the room, knocking after realizing the door was locked, "Ashley, it's the king. Princess isn't going to hurt you. He just wants to see how you're doing."

Ashley's voice responds, quivering, "I'm not coming out!"

Then, Gwen walks in, motioning for Gwaine to move out of the way. "Ashley, I'm Queen Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. Please come out. We won't hurt you," then, Ashley opens the door a crack, peeking through. She gasps and closes the door again.

"Too many people," she squeals, slamming her back against the door so no one can open it. She begins gasping for air. Ashley tries to calm her breathing, while repeating a mantra in her mind. _They are just people. It's only four people. You are fine._ Then, she peeks out the door, finding the queen near the door, holding out her hand. "Where's Merlin?" Ashley asks, searching the room for the one person she might actually trust.

"He hand to do something for Arthur. Come on, I'll get you some clothes. You are safe, here, we won't let her get you. We believe that the woman is Morgana, but you are safe. You can trust us." Ashley nods.

"Okay, I trust you," Ashley states, this time, telling the truth. Then, the pieces start to fit together in her mind. King Arthur, Merlin, Queen Guinevere, Sir Gwaine, and Camelot. The words starts swirling around in her mind, so she has to push them away. Then, she vaguely remembers the stories that her uncle would tell her, and how she always wanted to go back in time to the medieval days.

"So, we can offer you a room in the castle. I mean, you don't need to do work or anything, we could supply you with everything you need. Plus, Arthur wanted me to invite you to dinner with us tonight."

"Are there going to be a lot of people there?" Ashley asked, remembering the recent events that almost sent her spiraling into a panic attack.

Gwen shakes her head, "No, it will only be Arthur, me, and possibly some of the knights. Maybe Merlin will be there, but he won't be eating, he will probably be serving. I could introduce you to the knights later, if you would like."

"I would love to take you up on your offers, but I was wondering, if Arthur is going to be training, maybe could I train with the knights. I already know some of the basics, from reading and such." Gwen smiles and nods, leading Ashley into a room full of clothing.

"That sounds like a great idea. Are you sure though? He can be kind of rough…"

Ashley snickers, "I can take it."

* * *

**So, I changed my perspective on Ashley a little. I think she is going to be a little tough chick. I have my ideas... It might take me a little longer to update... So, hopefully this LONG chapter can hold you off for a few days... Yeah, sorry about that. Please review! See you next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arthur sat down at the table when Merlin walked through the door, "What are you going to do with Ashley?" Merlin asked after waiting a few moments.

"I think I may make her my ward."

"Arthur, if you want her to be your friend… Don't make her your ward. She would view you as a parent, she doesn't need that."

"I can't believe that my own knights brought in a terrified girl, claimed she was a sorceress, and then she passed out from fear," Arthur sighs and runs a hand down his face. "No wonder she doesn't trust us… well, most of us."

"Arthur… she had nightmares for a long time, about Morgana torturing her and killing her. We would show up in those dreams, but before we did anything, she would wake up. Ashley doesn't know what to do, but that doesn't mean she is stupid and it definitely doesn't mean that she is a child."

Arthur nods, "Get my armor ready for training. And look out for Ashley, the last thing we need is another woman against Camelot." Merlin nods, and leaves, concern written all over his face.

{}{}{}{}{}

After Gwen gave Ashley almost an entire wardrobe (that description was the understatement of the year), the girl had decided to go onto the field to practice her knife throwing, sword fighting, and archery. A few years back, she had asked her father to let her take a class on medieval fighting, and he did. She found the sounds the swords made and the way the arrows flew toward their mark mesmerizing. Most of all, she loved the knife throwing, and how, even in real life, she could use it for self-defense, even though she has also taken a hand to hand combat class.

Ashley put her hair into a plait after putting on a grey blouse, adorned with a silver belt, and black trousers with a pair of tan combat boots. She grabbed some of the knives and walked about twice as far than she should have, or what was suggested.

Ashley squinted at the target, but when she took them off to wipe them on her shirt, her vision was clear. _Odd, but I guess maybe the magic did this…_ she thought. She left her glasses on the side and pulled back her arm, aiming at the target. Then, the knife flew with so much force that when it hit dead center of the target, it was embedded at least an inch deep into the oak.

_Well, at least I haven't lost my touch._ She grinned, then realized that the knights had been watching. Merlin had seen that, too. Ashley didn't understand why she felt so drawn to him, felt so safe when he was near. "That was a pretty good shot, Ashley," the king yelled.

"T-thank you, milord. I hadn't realized you'd come, caught up in the moment, I guess. I took a few lessons, I was wondering if I could join you in practice today," Ashley smiled, trying to bite back her retorts.

"Of course, though, are you sure? We tend to be a little rough."

"Oh, I _think_ I can manage," she countered, voice dripping with sarcasm. The knights come out of the tents, dressed in armor.

Then, Arthur speaks up again, "Maybe would you like to go up against, Merlin? He may be a better opponent for you. Considering you are a _girl_." You could tell that he wasn't exactly trying to be rude, but it came out more than offensive.

"I think I would much rather go against Camelot's finest, milord," she smirks at the king's shocked face.

"Are you sure? You are aware that I have been trained to kill since birth?"

"And, how long have you been training to make up excuses so you don't have to fight a girl?" Then, Ashley starts the fight, and the deafening sounds of metal hitting metal don't overcome the quick beats of her heart nor the adrenaline running through her pumping blood. She quickly reacts to Arthur's movements, surprise evident on his face. Then, Arthur falls backward, losing his footing, and hits the ground with a thud. The girl wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, "That was a challenge, but I ask myself, was it harder for me, or you?" she chuckles, extending a hand to the king, "Need a hand?" Arthur takes it and stands up. Then, Ashley goes to walk over to the bench, hearing a sword swing through the air, she whips around and blocks it, knocking it from Arthur's hand. "Don't underestimate me. Because I think I have demonstrated here that I am more than a helpless girl. And by the way, don't go easy on me next time."

Ashley then turns on her heel and walks toward the bench that Merlin sits at, she plops down next to him. "Congratulations. It couldn't have been easy doing that."

"He went easy on me, I could tell the whole time."

"I mean standing up to him. I think you earned a lot of respect in his book, if not his, than definitely the knights."

"What about you? He treats you terribly. I mean, I know you are his servant, no offense, but he should really be nicer to you."

Merlin sighs, "I know it doesn't seem that way, but we are friends. We are just teasing each other, even if it does get a bit much. I think that you and me, we are good friends right now. We can become great friends, everyone here, you, the knights, Arthur, and me… You just need to give us a chance. By the way, His Royal Pratness is coming, you better go see what he wants."

"Thanks, I think I will… The friends thing I mean…" Merlin smiles and nods, "Oh, and by the way, Merlin. You are a great man, Merlin. Arthur's lucky to have a friend like you." Then, Ashley turns around walking toward the king.

Arthur rubs the back of his neck, "Ashley, I'm sorry. You were right, I did go easy on you. If you would like, I would be happy to do a rematch."

"Gladly," Ashley smiles, sword in hand, and they begin. She has a tougher time while fighting this time, seeing that Arthur is actually trying. Her body is being pushed to the limit. He swipes at her feet and she jumps over the sword, swinging her own at his shoulder. Her muscles burn and her blood pumps. Ashley's lungs scream for oxygen, but she refuses to surrender. Her breathing quickens as she continues to fight until the end. Arthur comes at her with the sword again, but Ashley blocks it, only to lose her footing. She falls onto her back, sword only a few inches from her grasp, and Arthur steps over her.

"Do you yield?" he asks, pointing a sword at her throat. Ashley searches for a mistake in his footing, and sees that his left foot is too far away from his right, but also too close to her leg. If she shifts slightly, and kicks her leg out, she could win the fight. She looks up straight into Arthur's face.

"Never," she pants, kicking out his leg from under him and watching the king fall face first into the mud. She picks up her sword and strides over to him, "Do you?"

"Yes." Ashley extends a hand to help him up and he pats her on the back, "Nice fight."

"Thanks, it was a pleasure. You almost had me there for a second," she chuckles and walks over to the knights to chat with some of them. She meets Percival and Leon, already having met Gwaine, and talks with them. She mostly listens in to Leon and Gwaine's conversation, Percival and her being kind of shy and quiet. She can tell that Leon is very loyal and has probably been training to be a knight since her was very young.

Ashley is able to tell that Gwaine is very protective, spends a lot of time in bars or taverns, and likes to have fun. He plays pranks, tells jokes, and despite the fact that his tavern stories may or may not be true, either way he still looks for trouble and adventure wherever he goes. He likes the danger and taking risks.

Ashley can't really tell much about Percival. He loves a good joke as much as the next person. He is very smart, but doesn't like to show off. He is understanding and overly protective of people close to him. There is something else, but Ashley can't put her finger on it.

Then, Arthur says that they are going to work on knife throwing. Also, that they will be working on hand to hand combat, but that will be all for today's practice. Ashley grabs a few knives, thankful that they won't be working on archery. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, she was terrible at it. While throwing, and hitting the bull's eye almost every time, she notices that someone is doing the same. Merlin. Ashley doesn't understand why a servant would be able to throw knives with that much precision, but she doesn't question it. Most people don't understand why she does it either.

Ashley continues throwing and getting her knives from the target, almost getting narrowly dodging a stray knife from a knight whom she doesn't know the name of. Later on, she learns that his name is Sir Rowan. Eventually, they go onto hand to hand combat. Arthur decides to pair up Ashley and a knight named Mordred. He seems nice, though a little timid. Ashley thinks that he looks a little cute.

They begin sparring. Ashley works on the defensive side, looking for a weakness in the fight. She realizes that Mordred is afraid of hurting her, so that if she goes for a blow, he probably won't see it coming. Ashley goes to kick Mordred in the stomach and reaches her goal. He stumbles back, and soon regains his footing. _He's quick, but I'm quicker._ Ashley knows that she can't win this fight unscathed, but she does know that she can definitely win.

After she blocks a few punches and jabs Mordred in the ribs a few times, they both realize that they are the last fighting. Ashley has beads of sweat on her forehead, and she figures out that she has to strike soon, or else Mordred will. Ashley jabs Mordred in the throat, then kicks him in the stomach, and he falls to the ground, defeated. She holds out a hand to him, and he takes it saying, "Good fight. You are very skilled."

"So are you, I thought I was going to lose for a few moments," Ashley says smiling. "Um, I'll see you around. I have to go." Ashley runs off to the castle. She goes into the chambers that were given to her. Ashley looks around the giant walk-in closet. Because Gwen and her were the same size, they had decided to share the clothes. So, this was technically Gwen's closet.

Ashley chooses a dark turquoise dress with lacy sleeves and a dress that show off her curves. It falls down to her ankles. For shoes, she chooses one inch silver heels. Then, she walks around a bit, getting used to the way she has to walk. Before she begins to go back to her room, she takes a white nightgown to wear so that she can go right to sleep after the dinner. A servant comes into the room, "Excuse me, milady? Dinner will start in a few moments. My name is Arianna, I will be your maidservant for your stay. Most people call me Ari, though. Do you need any assistance?"

Ashley turns around, "No, thank you. Ari, why don't you sit? You look like you are about to fall over." The maid was thin and small, her brown hair was curly and held in a ponytail. A few stray locks fall into her face, covering her green eyes.

"Oh, milady, I really shouldn't. I am here to serve you," the girl, probably only thirteen, insists.

"You look like you are about to collapse, please. Call me Ashley." Then, Ari walks over to the table and sits down.

The maid, shifts uncomfortably and clasps her hands together. "Are you sure you don't need any help, mil- I mean – Ashley?"

"I'm sure. You know what? Take the rest of the night off… I'm sure that I can manage."

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I'm supposed to serve at the dinner. I'll come back in the morning through. Goodbye, Ashley." Ari bows her head and leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Ashley bangs her head against the wall. _How am I going to go into a room full of nobles? Why doesn't someone just put me in the center of a crowd of over five thousand people?_ Then, Ashley pulls herself together, the voice of reason in her mind being Isabelle. Telling her that she could do this. Ashley plays with her bracelet as she walks down the hallways to the throne room. She comes up to the door, and lays a hand on it, closing her eyes. Then, she opens her eyes just as she pushes the door open.

* * *

**Now, I really hope I am like Ashley when I am older, because I think that she is awesome. I must start to learn how to throw knives! Then, people won't mess with me. HEHEHE! Ok, well, I went on a writing spree while I really should have been doing work for school... Yeah, story of my life. So, reviews are appreciated! See you next chapter, Merlin fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley gasps slightly, resisting the urge to run out of the room. There are way more people than she thought there would be, at least one hundred people. They are all talking and laughing. Beginning to feel her heart racing, she makes her way to a wall near one of the people that she knows. Merlin. Leaning up against one of the walls, she looks down, avoiding any eye contact. It makes her look coy, but also timid. She brushes the stray locks that had fallen in front of her face, twisting some of it behind her ear.

Merlin comes up behind her, "You okay?" he asks quietly, holding a pitcher of water.

"Um, yeah. Don't really like crowds. Or parties. Gwen told me this was going to be small…" Ashley says quietly.

"Get used to their idea of small. Gwen… she doesn't really consider this small, but the prat does. I'm sure she feels terrible for the mixed message."

Ashley laughs, "Any other names for Arthur? If you come by my room tomorrow, I'm sure we can figure out a few more."

"Well, I… How about at training tomorrow? Unless you plan on participating again?"

"No, I think I made my point. I think I'll still practice, sometimes, just, maybe not with the knights. Or maybe with only certain ones. Some of them were giving me this look, like…" she shudders, "I'd rather not talk about it. I could sit with you. Though, I was wondering… Do any of the knights know that you throw knives at practices?"

"No one's noticed. Not even some of my friends. My friend and I used to practice in my village to pass the time. Umm… I think some of the knights want to talk to you. We can talk at the practice tomorrow." Ashley nods and walks away, but not before looking back at Merlin who motions for her to talk to the knights, smiling. Then, she continues her way to the knights.

Gwaine is the first one to talk to her, "Hi, Ashley. Are you okay? You look a little pale, there," he laughs, already smelling of alcohol, but not completely drunk… yet.

"Yeah, thanks. It's just a little crowded. Do they have anything else here other than liquor and wine?"

"Nope," Gwaine chuckles as he hands her a goblet from the table, "Drink up! By the way, Princess has a seat reserved next to him, just for you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Terrific, now if I mess up, I get to do it in front of a huge crowd. Well, I guess that I have to go up to the… give me a break, I'm working on a name." She slowly makes her way toward the king. "Hello, sire. I'm sorry I took so long, I-I didn't realize there would be so many people."

"Ashley, it's quite all right. Please, call me Arthur. Come on, sit, we were waiting for you. It's time for a toast." _Oh no. He's going to announce my name to everyone. Calm down, Ashley. It's only a simple announcement. Like when you get dean's list. Stay calm. _Ashley still got embarrassed when the principal said her name over the loud speaker to congratulate her on an award. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, lowering herself into the chair next to the king. Then, Ashley opens her eyes and Arthur starts his speech.

"I have decided to have this feast in honor of Ashley, a guest who has come to us in an _unusual_ way. She has proved herself a worthy opponent and a skilled fighter. I hope she decides to stay. To Ashley!"

"To Ashley!" the room replies, drinking the wine. Ari refills Ashley's cup, until the girl begins to feel a little dizzy. _I don't know if that's from the wine or the crowd. Either way, I don't need to puke on the king's boots._

"I think I should retire, Arthur. I do not feel well, I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Of course, Ashley. Sir Rowan! Escort Lady Ashley to her chamber."

As the man walks over, Ashley looks at Arthur in shock, "Arthur, I do not have the ranking of a noble. I actually don't know what my ranking is, sire."

"Well, the way you dropped in, I give you the status of a Lady. Now, I believe Sir Rowan is ready. Have a good night, Lady Ashley." Ashley gives a slight curtsy.

"Good night, milord." Then, she links her arm in the knight's and walks out of the room, head still pounding. Once they walk down one corridor, the man stops at a halt. Ashley recognizes him as the knight that almost took her head off with a knife. The man looks at her with an evil glint in his eye. He shoves her against a wall. She begins struggling against the man. "Let me go!"

"Such a pretty girl," the man whispers. Then, Ashley starts to punch him, but the knight grabs her arm and twists it behind her back. He rakes his fingernails on her cheek, causing droplets of blood to form. Then, he grabs the girl's neck with a gloved hand and slams her head against the stone wall, causing spots to come into Ashley's vision. "That's no way for a _lady _to behave," he chastises. She then kicks him between the legs. The man falls to the floor, letting a whimper escape his lips.

"Get away from me," she growls, "before I call the guards." Her dangerously low voice and the fight must have been enough for the man. "If you ever try anything again, my knife won't only hit the target," she threatens. The man gets up, and bolts down the hallway. _Thank God he didn't get me._ Ashley thinks, then, she lets her back fall against the wall again, sliding to the floor. She takes off the heels that had been making her feet ache ever since she went to the banquet.

Her heart starts beating faster, tears fall down her face, and then she breathing turns to gasps as she weeps. _That was too close. What if he was working for Morgana? No. No no no._ Ashley holds her head in her hands, terrible thoughts of what could have happened running throughout her mind. Then, the recent events and the shock of the crowd, plus the fact that the alcohol was numbing Ashley's body overwhelmed her as sobs racked her body. She hears footsteps and prays that it isn't Rowan.

"Ashley!" The sound of boots quickly hitting the ground get louder as the familiar person gets closer. "Ashley? What happened? Ashley look at me!" The man puts a hand on Ashley's shoulder, causing her to flinch away.

"Merlin?" she asks in a quiet voice, her eyes are unfocused.

"Yes, Ashley. What happened?"

"He c-came a-at me. I-I d-didn't… He was going to hurt me and he pushed me against the wall and I kicked him and threatened. I was scared and then he ran and he might come back and…"

"Ashley! Snap out of it! Ashley, you are safe. Come on, I'm going to take you to your room. Come on, I'm going to carry you." Her pupils are dilated, but Merlin suspects that it is only from the shock. He takes her to her chambers. No one sees the two go through the room. Merlin lays her on the bed, but doesn't undress her, feeling uncomfortable even at the thought. She is asleep, so Merlin decides to blow out the candles, and close the door quietly, not to wake her.

What he didn't expect, was Arthur to be standing outside the room, waiting for him to emerge. "Hello, _Mer_lin."

"Arthur," Merlin states softly.

"What were you doing in Lady Ashley's room?" He asks, not in the mood for excuses.

Merlin looks up at Arthur, "Can we talk about this somewhere private? I think you really need to hear this." Arthur nods and takes Merlin by the arm into the royal chambers, where Guinevere is already in her nightclothes.

"Merlin! What are you doing here? I thought we told you that you were to work as court physician until Gaius came back, unless Arthur needed you for something," Gwen asks in her sweet voice.

"I just found the idiot coming out of Lady Ashley's chambers. I think he has some explaining to do," the king looks at Merlin expectantly.

"Arthur, I was making my way to my room, and I saw her crying against the wall in a corridor. Ashley was in hysterics, shock. I tried to ask her what happened, but when she tried to tell me, it only made it worse. It was like she was reliving it somehow. I told her that I would carry her to her room, and when I picked her up, she started to calm down a little bit. Eventually, she fell asleep, and I blew out the candles."

"What did she say to you?" Gwen asks, now walking over to the two men.

"She said something about a man coming at her. Attacking her. She said that she defended herself. Something about threatening him and him running off. Her words were slurred, but still understandable. I'm sure Ari will tell us how she is in the morning. Don't wake her now. She might still be in shock."

"Okay, Merlin. Go get some sleep, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Merlin nods and walks out of the room.

"Poor Ashley, she was so sweet. Why did she leave the feast early?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Who was with when she left, Arthur?" Gwen asks, suddenly getting angry.

"Sir Rowan. Why?" Then, Arthur waits a few moments, realizing what must have happened, "Oh… Oh no. He is a knight! He had no right to do something like that! At least he didn't get her, at least she fought back. I'll have someone with her all the time, and someone guarding her door at all times. Just until I know she is settled."

"Thank you, Arthur."

{}{}{}{}{}

Ari walks into Ashley's chambers, going to wake her. Only to find the girl trembling with her eyes wide open, not responding to anything the maid said. Ari smirked, _this was too easy,_ she thought to herself, then ran straight to Merlin's chambers, knowing that she had to keep up the façade. "Merlin!" she shouted knocking on the door. "Merlin!"

The raven-haired boy opened the door, "Hello, Ari. What is it?" he asks using a kind voice.

"I think Lady Ashley might be ill, Merlin. She was awake, but not responsive and was shaking like a leaf."

Merlin follows the serving girl to the chambers, and finds that Arthur is already there. Merlin had brought his medicine bag. He does a thorough examination, that is, until the girl empties the contents of her stomach onto the floor, which Ari cleans up straight away. Then, Merlin hears Ashley whispering to herself, "Don't do it. Don't hurt me. Torture. Hurts." Then she begins shrieking, "Stop! Stop it! I don't know anything! No!" Merlin has Arthur hold Ashley down as he gives her a sedative and lets her fall into a dreamless sleep.

"So, what is happening to her?"

"She has been poisoned."

* * *

**Double chapter- Whoo hoo! I told you I went on a writing spree! So, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Merlin Fans unite!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems to be a deadly dose of monkshood. I need you to go into the physician's shelves, and get me salt, charcoal powder, a _lot_ of warm water, and chamomile because I need to make a strong tea. Can you get it, Arthur? She has until nightfall at best." Arthur nods and leaves the room. "Ari, you can leave. I'm sure that your services won't be needed until tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Merlin? Ashley might need help…"

"I'm sure, Ari," the warlock says sternly. Then, the girl walks out the door and down the hallway. Merlin turns his attention back onto Ashley. "Ash, I am going to try something. It is for your health, and I you know what I do, please do not tell anyone."

Then, Merlin feels his eyes glow gold as he recites a spell to extract poison. He knows that it will take a few hours to work, so maybe Arthur would have the herbs by then and he could use that as an excuse. At least he told Arthur to get the actual antidote, just in case the spell didn't work. All Merlin could do was wait, now.

He ran a hand down his face. _Well, this is what happens when I start to get close to someone, right?_ The cruel thoughts enter his mind. _How am I going to tell her that I like her?_ "Ashley, come on. You have to fight the poison. You have to fight to live." Then, Merlin sees the girl shift slightly.

"Kathy. Izzy. Dad." The four words make up most of her mumblings. Merlin gets a cloth and puts come cold water on it. He presses it on Ashley's forehead to stop the fever. "Don't do it! Stop! If you try it again, my knife won't only hit the target!" Then, she wakes up, screaming. Then, she begins wheezing.

"Ashley!" Merlin exclaims, "It's only me. It's Merlin, you are safe. Listen, someone poisoned you. Arthur is getting the herbs for an antidote. Alright?" Ashley looks around in confusion, but then nods, showing that she understands. "Lay back, you need to rest." She begins sweating and gasping for air.

"Why is everything spinning? My head feels like it will explode. Can you turn out the lights?" she asks, "Wait, no," she shakes her head, "no electricity. Right. Never mind. I need a bucket," she says. Merlin rushes one to her and bile comes out of her mouth into the bucket. Merlin holds her hair back as she does so. Then, he hands her a cloth to wipe her mouth. She leans back on the bed. "I can't feel my hand. Merlin! I can't feel my hand!"

"Hey! Ashley! It is going to be okay. I promise. Just rest," the warlock says trying to soothe her worries. Then, she slips into unconsciousness again. Merlin waits for Arthur to come back.

Merlin sighs, how a girl so sweet and timid could be so… He wouldn't call it defensive. Maybe… rebellious? No… not rebellious… fearless? She hadn't feared much in her time here, she was only scared when she was brought here, and that was probably from the shock. Merlin knew it was the same way with how she was attacked. Unless… was that all an act to protect the sweet girl that occasionally peeked out doorways and giggled an adorable laugh?

Arthur burst through the door with Gwen following behind. "Here, it was all we could find," Arthur says, pressing vials into the warlock's hand.

Merlin nods and goes to work, making a paste out of the herbs. He goes to give it to Ashley. "Gwen, you know what to do," Merlin says. Guinevere makes her way over to the girl and pinches her nose as Merlin pours the contents of the mixture into the girl's mouth and down her throat. Ashley then calms and her breathing steadies. Her eyes flutter open.

"Mmmmm… Mmmerlin? Gwen? Art'r?" Ashley mumbles, trying to get her words right.

Merlin and Gwen hug the girl. "I was so worried!" Gwen says.

Then, Ashley finally is able to talk normally again, "I'll try not to get poisoned again." The corners of her mouth turn up as she turns to the side. "I'm tired."

"I know, Ashley. You need rest. You can sleep."

"I don't want to be alone. What if he comes back? What if I am poisoned again? I can't fight anyone like this," Ashley voices her worries.

Arthur speaks up, "Merlin will stay with you. When he isn't here, it will be Gwaine, Perce, Leon, or Mordred. Is that okay?" Ashley nods vigorously. "Can you tell me what happened?" Gwen, who is sitting on the edge of the bed, shoots a harsh glance at Arthur.

"Gwen, it's okay. You need to know, so that," she gulps, "he doesn't come after me again." Ashley takes a deep breath, "Sir Rowan was escorting me to my room, and after we turned to another hallway, he shoved me against a wall. I knew what his intents were, even though they weren't carried out. I fought him off. No," Ashley leans her head against the headboard wincing.

"What is it, Ashley?" Merlin asks.

"My head, he slammed it against the wall when he tried to choke me. I threatened a noble. Oh my god, I was ready to kill a noble. I never wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted him to leave me alone. He wouldn't let go, so I tried to punch him and then he twisted my arm and a kicked him and he fell and I told him the if he tried anything again that I would throw my knife at him…" she keeps on rambling until the words come out too quickly for anyone to understand. Gwen is the one to try and calm her. She leans the girl back onto a pillow and pulls the covers up to her shoulders.

"Hush, Ashley. Shhhh. It's all okay now. He isn't going to hurt you. I'll stay with you. Then, Merlin will. The same with some of the other knights. They won't hurt you. You know them. I promise. Sleep."

Then, Ashley turns on her side, uttering one phrase, "Promises are always broken." Gwen and Merlin see a tear slide down the girl's cheek. Her eyes close and her breathing steadies.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ashley wakes up crying, and the only one there is Percival. He holds her in his arms while she cries. He murmurs the occasional, "Shhh. Hush," or "It's okay now." Ashley just finds the presence comforting, to have someone similar to her near.

Eventually, she calms and tries to talk to the gentle giant, "Thank you."

"It was no problem."

"You and I are alike. We are both kind of quiet, and lost in thought."

Percival nods and smiles, "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Now, Merlin said that you have to rest. So, lean back, and try to sleep." Ashley nods, already feeling tired again. She presses her head against the pillow, closing her eyes.

The knight runs a hand through her hair, trying to calm her. "Shhh. It's okay." Then, the girl drifts into the land of dreams, or in her case, nightmares.

_Morgana walked toward Ashley, pulling an ornate dagger from her belt. Ashley resisted the magical binds that held her in place, only to have them tighten until she struggled to breathe. Morgana holds the dagger over the girl's stomach. Out of the shadows, Mordred stands on the other side of the table. He covers Morgana's hands that grasp the dagger. They both begin chanting with their eyes golden. Ashley battles the chains that hold her down in a feeble attempt to escape the terrifying prison and most likely inevitable death. The dagger comes down and…_

Ashley wakes up, her lungs screaming for air, hands trying to push her back. "Get off me! Let go! Don't touch me!"

Immediately, the pressure of hands against Ashley's chest ease, and she sits up. She turns to her side, only to find Mordred holding his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." Ashley panics so much that she falls off the bed and scuttles into a corner with her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest.

"You were going to kill me. You were helping _her,_" Ashley growls.

"No. That was a nightmare. You are safe here. Arthur wouldn't let me watch over you if I would hurt you. Merlin said that you should eat something. One of the maids brought up some broth. Come on, I'll help you," Mordred slowly walks over to Ashley, hands still raised in the air. Then, he puts a hand out to help her up. "Believe me, even if I wanted to hurt you, _which I don't_, you would definitely defend yourself and probably knock me out. Come on, you haven't eaten and you need your strength." Ashley eventually takes the outstretched hand, but still tense as she sits down in the chair. Ashley stares at the bowl of broth in front of her, remembering what happened the last time she ate.

"Did they find out who did it?" She closes her eyes, feeling nauseous but having nothing to throw up.

"It was your maid, Arianna. She was working for Morgana. Don't worry about that, it's been taken care of," Mordred says quietly.

Ashley takes a breath, pushing away the broth, all hopes of having an appetite lost. "I'm not hungry." She knew her stomach thought differently, but she knew that if she ate it would only come back up.

"Lady Ashley, you must eat. You are under physician's orders," Mordred's calm voice is beginning to change into something more… stern.

Ashley crosses her arms, "I don't like to do what I am told, and I don't like titles."

"Please? I mean, it's your call, but you are going to need to eat something." Ashley eventually gives in.

"Sit, please. You shouldn't have to stand, like a slave. Besides, you are a knight. I'm sorry, my imagination got the best of me…" Ashley didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore, but she did know that with Mordred… things were shaky. She sometimes felt safe, other times, she felt like she wasn't going to make it out of the room alive. What she did know, was that with the knights, Merlin, and Gwen, she felt safe. That no harm would come to her. But with Merlin, it was the strongest. But, she also sensed this overwhelming power. Ashley also had known about the legends, so she already knew about Merlin's magic. But, she doesn't know about the laws, or if anyone else had it.

Ashley finished the rest of the broth in silence. She turns back to Mordred, still unaware of everything that has happened in the past few days. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been in and out for a little over three days. Merlin's going back to being Arthur's manservant because Gaius is coming back in a few days."

"What happened to Rowan?"

Mordred looks up at the girl, "Banished from Camelot."

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Ashley tries the attempt at making friends. She was never very good at having many close friends, but she had ones that she could depend on.

"Well, sometimes I'll read, other times help Merlin collect herbs. I love to stargaze though." Ashley smiles at the boy. She takes a breath, closing her eyes. "Are you tired? Do you need to sleep?" Mordred asks, concern lacing his voice.

"N-no. Um, I think I'm going to go for a walk… Alone." Ashley was tired of sleeping, of being frightened of her nightmares. But, before she walks out the door, she decides that she will go change into something more comfortable, and _clean._ She walks toward the closet, finds that her clothes from home were still folded neatly next to the door. She picks them up, walking into the closet. Once she is dressed the blue shirt, yoga pants, and black converse sneakers, she puts on a blue bandana. She takes a black bag, putting three throwing knives that had been left by the door, plus her red bandana, and walks out of the room, saying a quick goodbye to Mordred.

Eventually, (after asking three servants for directions) Ashley found her way to the courtyard, where a pyre was set up, and drums were beating, a woman being led out to her death. The drums stop pounding, but Ashley's heart doesn't. She hears Arthur read off the crimes, "This woman, Amelia Thomas, is found guilty of using sorcery. By the laws of Camelot, she must burn." Arthur gives the signal, and the flames lick Amelia's feet. Her screams echo in Ashley's ears. The girl does the only thing that she can think of… Run.

* * *

**So... I feel kinda bad about this chapter... I don't know why... I kind of view the future me as Ashley... So, that's why I'm trying to make her have trouble with making friends... Because I have a few close friends... but the other people are technically my friends but we aren't close and that's complicated.**

**I should probably stop telling you guys about my weird "Morgana trying to kill me" dreams in my story. But, oh well, it makes it even more realistic... though, I want to live in a fantasy world called Camelot and go to Hogwarts while meeting a Timelord who rode a lion in the winter and has the Mockingjay as a best friend (who is in a faction called Dauntless and only has one working lung) and is battling in a game to win the heart of a prince and become the "one". There you go, all (well, most) of my fandoms wrapped up into one. (Merlin, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Narnia, Hunger Games, Divergent, The Fault in our Stars, The Selection.)**

**By the way, I'm not sure if Ashley is running because of fear or anger or because she is overwhelmed... okay, I have rambled long enough. See you next chapter! I'll leave you with my favorite quote: "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." -Morgana**

**Until next time, Merlin Fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley cries as she makes it through the gates into a field. She falls to her knees as she sobs for the woman that just burned for being who she was. The agonizing screams still rang through Ashley's ears, until all she heard was silence. Until she could no longer smell the charred skin and overwhelming smoke. But, nothing could take away the pleading looks of Amelia, the flames licking at the woman's skin, nor the way the woman struggled against the bonds.

Ashley feels this hole in her chest, for a woman she didn't even know. She feels hate for the Pendragon king, who let this woman burn to death for doing something that was probably harmless. Ashley rocked herself back and forth until she wasn't able to do anything but stare. Silent tears were still running down her face, and despair was still in her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest and hand her arms hug them closer.

Ashley keeps her eyes closed, tears still slipping down her cheeks, "Ash, stop. You have to stop crying. Stop hating. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." She takes a few breaths, "I can't go back there. I can't go back and pretend that I am not mad at the king. I can't sit next to him at the feasts, or be his honored guest. I can't just fake that everything is okay." Ashley talks to herself, like she used to, giving herself pep talks. "No, Ash. You are going to. You never had a problem faking before. Put on the mask of a happy face, and go back. Do it for Percival, Gwaine, and Merlin. Do it, so you aren't captured by Morgana."

Then, she continues silently crying, trying to make sense of everything that happened. _Why would someone want to poison me?_ She sighs, and puts her head in her hands, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes until dots and shapes invade the darkness. Someone puts a hand on her shoulder, and she jumps.

"Hey, it's only me. We've been looking everywhere for you," Merlin says, his voice compassionate. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" Ashley shakes her head and Merlin sits down next to her, pulling her close. "You can tell me. It's okay."

"I've always believed that magic was a good thing, that it was amazing. I've always loved the idea of creating things and moving them with your mind. Arthur just crushed all of those dreams. I never liked reality, this to me, to everyone in my time, is a fantasy. Some, they hate it, they don't know what it's like to leave reality. Me? I hated reality. I loved reading about adventures. Arthur just killed a sorceress. And I watched, then ran. I can still hear her screams. I don't want that to happen to you."

Merlin stops being comforting for a moment and his eyes widen, "How did you know? Did you hear me heal you?"

"No! The story of Camelot, it is known by parts of the world. I loved the story. This is a little different than what I read, but it's even better. Other than the fact that people are executed… for, well, you know." Ashley finished her sobbing, but was still shaking like a leaf.

"I've been hiding for a while now. It will be okay, I promise," Merlin says, trying to reassure Ashley. This was so like him, when he had every right to be upset, he would be comforting others, making sure they were okay.

"I can't go back," Ashley whispers. "I can't pretend that I am okay with what _he_ did."

"_Arthur_ told me not to come back unless I found you," Merlin says slowly. "You have to. He will have my head – sorry, not a good choice of words."

"You've _found_ me, just haven't convinced me to come back. So, technically, you can go back," Ashley retorts. "If Arthur wants to kill me for not coming back, let him. Anything is better than being captured by that witch." With that, Merlin gets up slowly.

"If you change your mind, I'll be waiting," Merlin says quietly, then retreats back to the castle, to the life where he hides. Ashley watches until the figure disappears, and then puts the black bag on the ground, taking the knives out, and places her head on it. She closes her eyes, and lets the nightmares take over once again.

Ashley wakes up, stomach growling. She never really ate much, but when she was hungry, her stomach didn't stop rumbling. She remembers the recent events, about the conversation with Merlin and the execution. She stands up, not letting herself feel weak. She retreats into the forest, dread filling her heart with every step.

Then, Ashley hears a horribly familiar voice, "Hello, Ashley." The girl whips around to see Morgana standing there. Her eyes widen and stifling a gasp, she resists the urge to run. "Oh, don't worry, I am not here to harm you. I am simply here to ask how my dear brother is treating you. You know? He is the king of Camelot."

Ashley shifts her weight from one foot to the other, "I'm actually… not staying there anymore."

"Then, come with me. You will be much welcome, after all, you are kin," Morgana gives Ashley a subtle smirk. The girl looks at Morgana and with wide eyes, she tries to step back. Only, the witch's eyes glow, freezing the girl in place. Morgana giggles, "You didn't know, did you? You didn't know you had _magic_. Well, you do. So, that makes us family. Because, why would you want to live in a sorcerer's hell? I knew that you would realize how cruel my brother could be. Now, come."

Ashley is forced, despite her efforts to keep still, to move toward Morgana, toward her nightmares. She can't scream or resist. She is unable to speak, but the feeling of despair and hopelessness fill her insides. But with that feeling comes anger and resilience. She struggled and managed to gain a little bit of movement. But, either way, Ashley couldn't stop the memories of nightmares coursing through her brain. The cell, the daggers, Mordred, and the pain. She tries to put the images from her mind, but they stay there, causing more fear to grow.

Ashley wouldn't let the tears fall from her face. She wouldn't look weak in front of this woman, who was apparently somehow related to her. Ashley knew that sometimes weird things happened around her. Sometimes when she felt sad or angry, her locker door would slam shut on its own, or her pencil jar would rattle. When she was excited or happy, her lights would flicker. But, that was normal, right?

But, what no one could explain, was Ashley's love of magic. Or why her soul felt heavier when she saw the woman being burned. The only thing that was certain, at this point, was that she was being forced into a woman's home. And that woman, was the terror of her nightmares. That woman, was one of the only things that petrified her. Her heart was pounding as the woman lead her into a massive castle. But, it wasn't one filled with light and servants, it was filled with darkness, guards, and this feeling of dread.

Morgana led Ashley through the corridors, the latter had long since stopped resisting the magic that held her will power. Morgana brought Ashley into a cell, where she was strapped down onto a table. It was at that moment when the hold on Ashley was released. She resisted the straps, willing for them to undo. Her eyes had glowed golden, and the straps fell to the floor. "Oh, very good, Ashley. You didn't even need a spell. But, with all that pent up magic inside of you, I thought as much. Well, I thought I would have a little fun." Morgana's eyes glowed a dark gold and manacles bound Ashley's wrists to the ceiling.

Ashley turned hastily toward Morgana, "What do you want with me?"

"You are important to the Druids. Apparently, you will help Emrys in some way. He will come for you, and it is the perfect trap." Then, Morgana says a spell, and Ashley lets out a scream of pure agony. Once again, she is laid on the table, but only her wrists and ankles are bound. Morgana says another curse, and Ashley's back arches off the table, with screeches resounding off the walls.

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Who is Emrys?" Morgana shouts, a dagger at the ready.

"I don't know!" Morgana playfully lightly drags the blade down the girl's neck, not drawing blood, but inspiring more fear. Then, the green eyed witch, carves into Ashley's arm, causing crimson liquid to drip from the cuts. Morgana then lifts Ashley's shirt, stopping at her chest. Then, she teases the knife across her stomach, only to then plunge it into her side. Making deep cuts into the skin and deep red blood to pour from the wounds.

"I think you've had enough _physical _torture today. I'll leave the mandrake root to do its bidding," she smirks as the door closes, leaving Ashley in pure and utter darkness. Then, and only then, does she let her tears fall.

{}{}{}{}{}

Merlin walked back to Camelot, and told Arthur the news. The king was furious. Did the girl have a death wish? Merlin told the king about how she was distraught about the execution, but not her love of magic. That wouldn't be enough to have her executed, but it would cause suspicion, and rumors spread around the castle like wildfire. That was one thing that Merlin did not want for the girl he may or may not have an attraction to.

"I'll go back and find her in the morning. I'm sure she will see sense after a good night's rest. Oh, and I have received word that Gaius would be returning tomorrow," Merlin says before leaving Arthur's chambers. The warlock goes into his own room and sits on the cot. He looks up at the moon and knows that he probably should talk to Kilgharrah. So, he gets back up, sighing, and walks into the agreed meeting place.

After the dragon finally comes to Merlin's call, he asks, "You are here to seek guidance about Ashley."

"Yes. What do you know about her?"

Kilgharrah clears his throat, "Ashley is supposed to help you in your quest in Albion. She is destined to be your friend, and possibly more. In the prophecies, she is called Eden. It is told of her bravery and loyalty, but in the clutches of the witch, she can be persuaded, even if not willingly. You must make sure that she is not brought unto the witch's side. Eden can be a powerful ally or a terrifying foe."

"Thank you."

"Good luck, young warlock." With that, the dragon flies off. Merlin retreats back to the castle, and eventually gets back to his room, where he collapses into a fitful slumber.

The next morning, Merlin wakes up early and heads out to the fields. When he gets there, he sees Ashley scared stiff when Morgana comes at her. Then, she is being forced along into the woods. The warlock sprints back to the castle and finds that the king is already awake. "Ever hear of knocking, _Mer_lin?"

"You're dressed!"

"Yes, Guinevere woke me up, and then left. Because apparently _I_ was the reason Ashley left. I take it you went into the field wand brought her back?"

Merlin looks at the ground, "She…erm, Ashley was taken by Morgana. I came back to get help. I could go round up the knights?" Arthur nods.

"Quickly, Merlin." Arthur gets up and heads to find Guinevere. He finds her staring out a window that shows the courtyard. "Gwen?" The queen doesn't even turn around, "Gwen, I have to go find Ashley. She has been taken by Morgana," this causes Guinevere's voice to hitch, remembering her time with the witch, "I'll be taking the knights and Merlin will be coming, also."

Gwen whips around to her husband and takes his hand in hers, "Please be careful, Arthur!"

"Hey, I always am."

"That's what worries me…"

"You know I love you, right?" He asks smiling.

"With all my heart," she replies, radiating love and kindness. Then, Arthur turns around and walks down the hallway, to the courtyard where Merlin already has the horses set up and ready to go. Most of the knights are out there, also ready and packed. Arthur gets on his horse and starts to lead the group.

Before Merlin had gone to set up the horses, he left a note for Gaius saying that he would be back soon.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hello, Ashley. I trust you had a good rest," Morgana says with a bitter voice. Ashley just gives Morgana a look of distain.

"It was wonderful," she snarls. "I love sitting on the floor, sleeping with my back against a stone wall," Ashley's voice drips with sarcasm. She hadn't slept at all. Her nightmares had been brought to life by the mandrake root. She watched her sister, father, and best friend die and say cruel things to her. Ashley had watched her mother blame her for her death. She wept throughout the night.

"Oh good, so, are you going to tell me who Emrys is?" A smirk teases Morgana's lips, taunting Ashley. Her anger flares up. She balls her hands into fists and looks at Morgana.

"I don't know." Then, Morgana picks up a curved blade and her eyes flash gold. Ashley is on the table in an instant. The black haired witch walks over to Ashley.

"Well, I suppose this will be fun. Unless, you would like to tell me who Emrys is?"

"I don't know," Ashley whispers, not a moment after, her shrieks echo off the cell walls. Then, Morgana picks up a whip. She slashes it across the girl's back, enchanting it to cause more pain. Ashley screams as her skin is ripped open and blood drips down her back.

"I'm going to kill you in the most painful way possible, Ashley. Remember, you are evil. You are a witch and you are wrong. I'm going to kill you. No one will find your broken remains."

Ashley gasps and pants from the pain, "Please, kill me. Just kill me."

"Not today," Morgana says in a singsong voice. Then, she drags Ashley across the room and into a tower where there are no windows and only one cell door. She throws the bloody girl into it, chaining her to a wall, and leaving her. "You are going to starve to death, evil one. You are going to rot because you are wrong. Because you are a monster," she seethes. Then, Morgana slams the door closed. "You should be disgusted. Not even Emrys can save you now."

Ashley sits there in pure darkness, feeling as if the walls are closing in on her. The tears had stopped and her eyes were dark and hollow. She was broken, and Morgana knew it. She didn't know how long she had been here. It could have been days, or weeks. Possibly even months. It felt like an eternity. Ashley tried to convince herself that she was not evil, that she was not a monster. She had asked herself what she did to deserve this. That's when she realized that not all stories had a happy ending.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me a little longer. I have school starting up and I really have to finish the summer work that they gave me... Okay, so, I guess that's it, and for the record, Ashley has only been with Morgana for three days. Arthur, Merlin, and the knights are having trouble locating them... See you next chapter, Merlin Fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin raced after Arthur as fast as he could. They were at the front of the group. Gwaine, Percival, and Mordred were close behind, Leon being last. It had been a week since Ashley had been taken. They all knew that the girl would be lucky to be alive if she was. Merlin, Percival, and Gwaine were the ones that convinced Arthur to keep going. The king knew that they cared for the girl, as did Mordred, but he thought the girl would be long dead by now. He also knew, that no matter what, he could not return to Camelot empty handed, especially since Guinevere would probably have his head.

They continued with branches slapping their faces, until they came to a dark castle. They go in, and it looked dark, dingy, dreary, and abandoned. But, alas, not all was as it seemed. They were soon met by guards and Morgana. Morgana held a cold, metal blade to Merlin's neck, "Hello, dear brother, it's so nice to see you again." Merlin rolls his eyes at this, couldn't she say something else for once. "Oh, and you've brought your poor, little manservant and the knights of Camelot. How lovely. You see, my last guest wasn't wonderful company. But, I did enjoy watching her writhe and hearing her scream. My floors are still stained with her blood." Morgana smirks, but the knights are not amused.

"Where is she?" Merlin asks through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't worry, Merlin. She isn't dead… yet," she says with a bitter voice. "Now, be nice and put down your swords. And maybe I won't force you to watch me torture defenseless Merlin here, okay?"

"Don't do it! I'm not worth it, save Ashley. I'm not worth it," Merlin yells.

But, one by one, their swords clatter on the ground. "That's what I thought. Guards, take them to the cells. Preferably only three to a cell, and hurry it up. And don't let the girl know they are here. Though it won't matter, she is broken anyway." Morgana shoves Merlin with the rest of the knights, and Merlin does his best to keep his magic down. If he were to reveal it now, it wouldn't help the situation. They all comply with the orders, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine put into one cell, while Mordred, Leon, and Percival are in another next to them.

Merlin scrambles into one of the corners against a wall. He bangs his head against the stone, only stopping when Arthur tells him to, with his reply being, "When do I ever follow orders?" Then, he proceeds to hit the back of his head on the stone, finally stopping when Gwaine drags him to the middle of the cell. "Wait!" Merlin sits up, then whispers, "I didn't see them lock the doors. Perce, try to open yours as quietly as possible. I'll do the same with mine." As soon as Merlin touches the door, it does open, but he hand stings where he touched it. He jerks back, but doesn't make a sound. "Careful, they put a spell on the metal, it hurts." Then, both of the men grimace through the pain and get the doors open silently.

"Let's go save the damsel in distress. Don't tell her I said that," Gwaine says as they all exit the cells and begin to go up the steps.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ashley sits on the floor of the small cell. Her wounds have closed, but are most likely infected and disgusting. She can't even examine them because of the chains and the utter darkness. No one has talked to her in the past four days, though, it feels like an infinity.

The girl's heart sinks down to her stomach as she is filled with excruciating depression and the overwhelming agony of being forgotten and left to die. Her stomach rumbles and her mouth is parched. There was a hole in the ceiling and she had gotten only three drops of water. Ashley had tried to sleep, but whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was the cold, bitter face of Morgana Pendragon.

Ashley had also tried using magic again, to unchain herself. Only, when her eyes had glowed, the chains became tighter. So, she stops at the point where the chains and her wrist are pressed together, cutting off the circulation. Ashley began repeating the mantra she had when she was first thrown into the cage, "Not a monster, not evil." She heard footsteps, and a door creak open. Vision shot toward the door, making her look like a terrified child. Which was basically what she was. She still says the mantra, though, whimpers come between words.

Then, she pulled her knees closer to her chest, arms trying to force them closer, and glares at the door, praying it isn't Morgana, still saying the four words. The door opens, and Ashley sees Merlin enter. Like in her dream, he puts a finger to his lips, but Ashley just keeps letting the four words tumble out of her mouth.

Merlin magically takes off the chains and lifts Ashley up, who, at first, flinches away at the touch, but then only trembles in the arms of the warlock. She hasn't stopped saying the phrase. Merlin carries her out, and when the knights see her, they gasp covering their mouths with one hand. They give Merlin room so they can get out of the castle. Luck was on their side today, considering they hadn't been caught. Merlin uses his powers, in front of the oblivious knights, to get a route that is simple and has no guards to fight off. Which was pretty simple, considering the only guards that Morgana had were in the throne room.

Merlin signals for the knights and Arthur to follow him. Other than the fact that Arthur rolled his eyes, everyone complied and went after Merlin. The warlock tried not to move too fast, he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary pain to Ashley. She clung to his jacket as they went through the corridors. Eventually, they made it outside. Merlin had Ashley put onto his horse, and though shaking like a leaf, they had managed it.

"It's okay, Ash. You're safe now."

"I'm not a monster. I'm not evil," she said, looking at the ground, still shaking.

"Shhh. I know you're not. You are good. You are safe now, I promise," He whispers. The men look at the two people, depressed to see what happened to the girl that was full of life. Sad to see that Morgana had taken away her fire. In one week, Morgana had taken away the courage that took seventeen years to build up. All that was left, was a small shell of the person, a fragile mind, and a small piece of personality.

It was quicker to get back to Camelot than it was to find Morgana's hideout. They made it back, and Merlin rushed Ashley up the stairs to the elderly physician's chambers. Gaius turned around, only to see the gruesome sight of a girl with infected injuries and a confused mind. Merlin lays her on the table and Gaius gets to work. The knights and Gwen, plus a few other servants sit outside the room, waiting to be able to visit the girl. The original vision of Ashley etched into their minds. The bleeding cuts on her arms and legs, shirt and pants ripped to shreds that stayed together only by a thread. The bewilderment in her eyes.

And most of all, the names she was calling herself. Freak, monster, evil, and wrong. As well as many others.

Gaius had given the girl a sleeping draught, which she took greedily. She had calmed and fell into the release of a dreamless slumber. Merlin began to speak to Gaius, "Is Ashley going to make it?"

"I can't say, my boy. If she makes it through the night, her chances would be very high, but in her current state, it is uncertain."

"Gaius, please. I… I think I love her… And I don't want to lose her, not like… Freya," the tears well up in Merlin's eyes and he puts his hands near his mouth in a silent prayer. His ears turn a deep red, "If she dies," Merlin sobs, "I am going to murder Morgana. That would be two women I love, lost to a Pendragon."

"Merlin, don't do anything rash," Gaius scolds, "Be careful."

"When am I not? I'm going to have them come in. They've been so worried." Merlin's hand just touches the handle and Gwen, Gwaine, Percy, Mordred, and Arthur almost charge in.

Gwen holds one of Ashley's hands, looking at the girl's bruised and battered face, the rest of her body covered in blankets. Arthur puts a hand on his wife's shoulder, while the other three knights just stare, wide-eyed at the girl.

"If she makes it through the night, she should heal sufficiently… That means physically, her mental state, she may never recover from that," Gaius states with a solemn voice, only making Gwen sob harder and louder. Then, one by one, the knights leave the room, leaving only Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin.

{}{}{}{}{}

THE NEXT MORNING:

Ashley woke up trembling and when she found Merlin sitting next to her, she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing and quivering. Merlin rubs her back as gently as possible. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Never. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Ashley nods a little.

"M-Morg-gana found me and she took me… She told me I had magic, like her… Then, she tortured me, asking me who Emrys was, and that I was supposed to help him… That I would be a wonderful trap for him. Then, she left me in that small cell, after humiliating me. She called me these terrible things. Then… she left me to die. I thought I was going to… It was dark, and cold… It felt like an eternity. I didn't think you would come." Merlin feels a pang of guilt as she says the name for him. Then she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck and shoulder. "Don't let her take me again! Please!"

"Hush. I won't let her get you. I'll teach you magic, and then you can help me… with my destiny… Ashley, I'm Emrys." Ashley looks at Merlin with wide eyes and her mouth agape. But then, she closes her lips and stares fully at the boy she has fallen for. The boy who always knew what to say.

"I would never have told her," then, to Merlin's surprise, she leans forward and kisses him right on the mouth. They both know that it will be an uphill battle, but also that they have each other.

* * *

**So, this is the end. Yes... For now... I may do a sequel. You never know! Hope you enjoyed!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	8. AN: Working on a sequel!

**Hi, guys! This isn't a chapter... But it is about a sequel! I am currently writing chapter one of the sequel. I will most likely upload it Friday or Saturday, and update once or twice a week. I will definitely update at least once a week, but will try my best to give you chapters quickly. THe sequel will be called, "Home". I'll post on here when the story is posted. Bye, Merlin Fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


End file.
